A Homecoming of Sorts
by LadyGrace
Summary: I originally had this as "When the Past and Future Collide" but I forgot the access info for that account.


_(Author's note: The character of Finn has not appeared on the Plateau and does not exist for this story. I do not own the characters mentioned in the story (except for Abby and Jamie).)_

**Chapter One.**

Lady Abigail Marguerite Veronica Roxton stood next to the tent looking up at the infamous Plateau. All her life she'd heard stories of her great grandfather's adventures there. Now it was her turn. Since the last journey into the plateau in the late 1950's, no one had gone back. Abby's grandfather and father did not have the adventurous spirit that Lord John Roxton had. They had dedicated their lives to building up the Roxton fortune and land holdings. When Lord Edward George Roxton, her father, passed away with no male heir, Abby, an only child had inherited it all. The land, money and her great grandfather's sense of adventure.

"Nervous?"

Abby smiled as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and a soft kiss was placed at the back of her neck.

"Wouldn't you be? This is as much your heritage as it is mine." Abby tipped her head to look up into the green eyes of her fiancé, Jamie Challenger, the great nephew of Professor George Challenger.

"I'm a little nervous." Jamie gently bit her on the earlobe making her playfully swat his arm. "I don't like the look of those clouds."

Abby returned her attention to the clouds that seemed to form a protective barrier around the top of the plateau.

"I don't either but the route that they used to come and go to the plateau is gone. Damned man and his desire to ruin the rainforest coupled with earthquakes. Now we have to go and try to find it all like they did." Abby leaned back into Jamie's hard chest.

"We'd better get some rest then. We'll go up at dawn."

"I don't like the look of those clouds." Lord John Roxton said to Professor George Challenger as they stood on the ridge of the canyon trying to survey the valley below.

"Too much like the one that brought us here 3 years ago." Challenger agreed.

The two men stood side by side watching as the cloud formation churned above them. Suddenly a gust of wind blew a brightly colored balloon out from it's depths.

"That can't be what I think it is." Roxton asked.

"My God I think it is."

They watched as the winds battered the balloon around the skies.

"They can't get any control." Challenger watched helplessly. "They'll surely crash."

As the words came out of his mouth, a lightning bolt struck close to the balloon causing one of the support wires to snap. Roxton and Challenger both began to run in the direction the balloon was heading.

"Do you think anyone will survive?"

"If we did," Roxton replied watching the skies, "maybe they can too."

Abby opened her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. The pain in her side made her cry out slightly. She could hear voices, ones that she didn't recognize. Gingerly she reached out her hand until she came in contact with Jamie. She felt him stir slightly.

"Jamie? Can you hear me?"

"Unnnnhhhh."

Abby tried to focus on her surroundings. She and Jamie were still in the basket of the balloon but it was hanging from a large tree by the remains of the damaged balloon. When she tried to sit up the basket lunged dangerously.

"Hello up there. Can anyone hear me?"

Abby called out to their rescuers. "Yes, there are two of us here. I'm afraid we are in a bit of trouble."

"I'd have to agree with that." Another male voice called up. "We'll be up there in a moment to help you out."

"Okay."

Abby heard the tree branches rustle as if someone was climbing up the tree.

"Challenger, the lines are tied up pretty good, but I think I can loosen them to lower it down safely."

Abby froze; did the man just say Challenger? How could he know that Jamie's name was Challenger and why would he be talking to him? Had they been blown back down to the valley and missed the plateau all together?

"Okay now Miss, I'm going to cut the ropes. You're going to fall some, but you'll be landing in bushes. It shouldn't hurt too much."

"Gee thanks. Not too.." Before she could finish the basket fell another 20 feet to the ground and landed with a thump. Jamie moaned and landed next to her.

"Are either of you hurt?"

Abby didn't look up at the man speaking to her; she was too busy trying to find Jamie's pulse.

"Good, it's strong." She said quietly.

"I'd say he hit his head, looks like a nasty cut on his forehead."

Abby tried to stand, but the way the basket was damaged didn't give her the room she needed.

"Here, let me help you out."

Abby took the offered hand and stepped over Jamie and out of the balloon. The two men helped Abby pull Jamie from the wrecked balloon and set him down on the grass.

"I don't know how to thank you." Abby looked up at the two men and for the first time got a really good look at them.

She froze. "No, it can't be."

"Maybe you should sit down." The taller man with red hair gently took Abby's arm and led her to a felled tree. "Did you hit your head?"

"No. No, I don't think so." Abby kept looking from one man to the other.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I was trying to get to the Plateau." Abby replied. "The storm really tossed us around." She looked back to the man crouched down in front of her. "Please, tell me what year it is."

Challengers looked at Roxton and then back at Abby.

"It's 1913. May 10th to be exact."

"1913." Abby repeated and looked at her surroundings.

"I'm guessing from your manner of dress that you aren't from 1913." Roxton came to crouch down next to Challenger. "Odd things do happen here. Where are you from?"

"2005." She watched as the two men looked at each other.

"I believe some introductions are due." Roxton smiled at Abby. "I'm Lord.."

"John Roxton and you are Professor George Challenger." Abby said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well then you definitely have us at a disadvantage Miss.." Challenger seemed happy that Abby knew who they were.

"I'm…I'm.." Abby didn't know what to say.

"Can you remember what your name is?" Roxton asked.

"Yes. I'm Lady Abigail Roxton." She watched as Roxton's mouth fell open. "And that is my fiancé, Jamie Challenger."

The two men looked over at Jamie who was starting to stir.

"How? When? Who?" Roxton asked Abby.

Abby tried to swallow her heart, which was lodged firmly in her throat before answering. "I'm your great granddaughter sir. Abigail Marguerite Veronica Roxton."

"Great Granddaughter?" Roxton's blue eyes were wide as he sat back onto the grass and stared at the raven-haired young lady in front of him.


End file.
